fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Low / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Kuraisoba Quartz/Loo's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Family Parents *'Aziz' - Loo's father who seems to have a lot power, sometimes refered as almost as strong as Catastrophe. Besides that, he is a caring person who only uses his powers to protect the ones he loves and that are important to him. Loo has stated that he always looked up to his father. He also said, that Aziz doesn't trust Catastrophe at all. *'Kalena' - Loo's mother who is a very caring person. She is usually worried about others, mostly about those who are her family. However, Loo is the one she is most worried about, due to his careless attitude. Loo said that he loves her but is also annoyed by her behavior sometimes. Kallisto & Kalliope Loo's younger sisters. Kallisto and Kalliope are twins who look up to their older brother, even show that they really missed him while being in our world instead of Kamon. The two really like to hug others or each other. Eventhough he hasn't mentioned the two directly, Loo cares a lot about them. He even gave to two nicknames; Kallisto is called "Kalli" and Kalliope is called "Kallo" by Low. Other *'Biumi' - The plush animal ownes by Loo. Biumi resembles are bear and is a plush figure of the Kamonian bear, the Biuma. (Even though written with an 'i', it's pronouced without one) Biumi was been with Loo since he was young and probably still means a lot for him. Biumi has lost his left ear but no one knows what happened to it. Friends Voide Voide’s Loo best friend, who was also a villain of Sky Pretty Cure. They have been friends quite a long time and it is possible that its Void’s fault that Loo chose to be a warrior. While Voide is ten years older than Loo, they act like they are at the same age, which would be Loo’s because they usually act pretty childish. Though they used to fight a lot, it was shown that they meant a lot to each other. Voide has always been protective towards Loo, seeing him something like is younger brother. He even taught him warrior stuff long before Low started attending specialized schools. Even after Void was defeated, Loo describes Voide as his best friend. Shirosora Diamond Diamond was the reason why Loo joined the Cures' side. He feels a lot for Diamond, though he doesn't show it in public and blushes easily when someone asks him out about Diamond. Due to his behavior, Diamond likes to call him "cute", which always surprises him, gets confused, starts blushing and tells her 'that he is not cute'. Even almost never calls her by her full name, since he only calls her "Dia", which she answers by calling him "puppy" sometimes. At the end of Rainbow Star, he has trouble to leave earth because doesn't to get seperated from her and even started slightly crying. No matter how you look at it, they are always important to each other. To see more, please follow this link. White White used to have a neutral opinion about him. She knew about Diamond's feelings for him and then stopped seeing him as an enemy, if she ever did. Later she likes the idea off teasing them and usually annoys Low by openly stating what he is thinking, relating his feelings. Though none of that is means mean, they still get along quite well. Also, while Diamond is the actual carrier of White's powers, White is usually with Loo, which shouldn't be a problem, since Diamond is too. Blue Blue was the first to not attack Loo in any way. Though he was rather scared to see Loo, he listened to what he was saying in a neutral, caring way. Though Loo was his enemy back then, he told Blue that he can't give up and needs to go on with fighting his friends. Later on, the two have shown to have developed a very good friendship, even though Sapphire isn't very happy about that. Mikanki Amber Amber had warmed up towards Loo faster than the remaining team members. Though she still acts cold towards him at times, she actually is very fond of him, knowing that he has a sweet tooth. She often brings him some MIKAN~PAN sweets over, knowing that he like it and likes a lot of it. However, she's not a fan of his laziness. Kiishi Topaz Topaz and Loo are rather good friends. They don't show much 'emotion' towards each other like towards any other characters. However, they two have been seen making jokes about themselves. They have a rather friendly relationship. Midorikusa Emerald Emerald and Loo have a rather calm friendship. While Sapphire was raging at him at the beginning, Emerald saw it rather calm, staying neutral for Diamond. Later on, they still go on with the calm, neutral friendship. All in all, it is not much known about their friendship but it is known that they spent much time together (which is because Diamond spends time with Emerald) and also spend breaks together. Akahane Ruby Like most of the others, Ruby is very unpleased about Loo being around with them so much. It’s not that she thinks he’s pure evil, it’s more because she can’t trust him. However, she is not as closed to him as Sapphire, so she warms up towards him rather fast. However, Ruby still tends to fight with him a lot. Mostly because he gets annoyed of her attitude and enjoys to provoke a lot. But she can’t stay mad at him long because she’s not the unforgiving kind of person. Later, it is shown that Loo acts towards her slightly different than towards the others. Judging his behavior, he acts like an older brother towards Ruby, which might be because Ruby kinda resembles one of his sisters. Aomizu Sapphire A funny but very complicated friendship. Sapphire didn't trust Loo at all at the beginning and always tried to "protect" Diamond from him. And even after she started trusting him, she likes to tease him. The two keep teasing each other or even call each other by special nicknames. However, their teasing sometimes becomes a arugment where Diamond has to try to calm them two down. Koshokukoi Rubellit Like the common opinion, Rubellit thinks he is way too rude sometimes. She usually acts pretty cold towards him - like he acts towards her. But she just can't stop her cheerfulness and tends to be laughing even though she wants to stay cold. She is also annoyed by him fast as she doesn't want him to tell her things which he doesn't follow himself. Though she's only two months older, she keeps telling Low to call her his "senpai". Murasakiiro Amethyst Amethyst sees in Low the only way to get Yumi back. And that's why she's annoyed when he has no answer or when he's not serious. She also sometimes forgets that he either doesn't know anything about the topic or is not allowed to use his powers when he's in public. Still, she's kinda pushy towards him when it comes to Yumi. Even though Amethyst tries to stay calm, her anger just popps out and Low tends to get this anger at him because he can deal with it better than others. Yoiki Chris Low met Chris during their first High School day, coincidentally they are in the same class. Though Low first acts cold towards Chris, he soon warms up with him and they became friends. However, Low is still annoyed how Chris is open for everything and doesn't even think about things at all. Kurigami Yumi Others *'Yoshida-san' - Yoshida-san always kept trying to become one of Low's friends but continued calling him "Kuraisoba-san", which Low doesn't like at all. Low always though he'd be annoying and stayed cold. *'Teruiro Yoshiro' - Not really a friend of him. More like a rival. Yoshiro showed to have a crush on Diamond, which maked Low not just jealous but also angry. *'Mie' - Low met Mie when they both were pretty young. They seemed to like each other. Later, Low saved her from the great flood. However, Low has never seen her after that. Category:Relationships Page Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina